An integrated circuit is formed by first generating an integrated circuit (IC) design that describes a physical layout of an integrated circuit on a computer. A reticle is then formed from the IC design. The reticle is used during IC fabrication to pattern a semiconductor substrate to form on-chip structures that correspond to the IC design. The reticle is usually inspected and purged for photomask defects or undesirable particles manually before being used to replicate mask images on semiconductor substrates used in products.